


Stolen

by LadyCosmos



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Creepy, Disturbing, M/M, Yandere, merharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCosmos/pseuds/LadyCosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru finds something he likes and hides it away from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Yandere Week over on Tumblr. It's got creepy, possessive MerHaru and Makoto slowly going insane. No violence or anything disturbing other than the overall story, I suppose.

The cave isn’t very large; there’s only enough room for Makoto to walk a few feet without having to hunch down or crawl on his hands and knees. He doesn’t like doing that because the rocks are slick and slimy from years of marine life and water passing through. When the tide is high, he has to stand as far back from the water’s edge as possible to be able to breathe. It’s in these moments that he has to fight against the exhaustion and the voice in his head that says it’ll be easier to give up and let the water take him. He giggles when the water tickles his chin and sometimes, if the voice is loud enough, he’ll allow his face to dip into the water.

But the water isn’t high right now and the cave is larger than Makoto knows because he can hear strange sounds all around him. Voices sing a strange song, the words bouncing off the wet rocks and scattering around the rocks and crevices. It’s a song Makoto is sure he knows; his brain tries to push through the thick haze wrapped around it and bring back memories of a happier, brighter time. Makoto hates these times because suddenly, the world around him gets clearer and he knows he’s in trouble and trapped and the panic claws at his throat as his fingers scrape around the edges of his eerily glowing prison as he seeks escape.

Thankfully, those lucid moments don’t last long.

“Suddenly fell into a pond then came the loaches.” The singsong voice wraps around Makoto’s head, echoing dully as the water laps against his legs. Haru would be coming soon. He can’t go far if he wants to touch Haru.

“Ha…hahaha…heeheehee.” Makoto giggles uncontrollably as he rolls on his side, arms wrapping tightly around his legs. “Haru’s coming to see me. Haru’s coming soon. Haru will come soon and we’ll play with the acorn.”

The water laps higher and higher up the rock, closer and closer to Makoto’s face. He licks his lips and tastes brine before he rolls over and sobs.

“I want to go back to the mountain.” He cries into the slime covered rock. “The loaches didn’t…didn’t know what to…do. HARU!!”

_Haru…Haru….haru…haru…_

The name bounces off the water in a way that scares Makoto and leaves him shivering against the back of the cave. Quietly, Makoto whispers a song into his knees.

“Come…come play…acorn enjoyed playing. The acorn enjoyed but soon began. He soon began to cry.”

+++

The sound of the water changes and an electric current buzzes through the cave making Makoto gasp. The water ripples in the darkness where Makoto is afraid look. There’s an eerie silence; as if the air has been sucked from the space, every noise muffled by the think silence. Curling in on himself, Makoto fights to take a deep breath and calm his heart. Nothing can hurt him here. Nothing can reach him here. Only Haru. Haru is the only one to visit.

“H-haru?” Makoto’s voice was small and weak. Monsters lived in his head making it difficult for him to speak out, afraid of making them real and making himself noticed.

Something glided along the water causing it to rise higher and higher up the rock Makoto sat on. Whimpering, Makoto tries to scramble away but is trapped.

“Makoto.” His voice slides around the cave like a slippery eel sending a bolt of electricity down his spine. Lifting his head, Makoto looks around and finds Haru resting at the water’s edge. His heart eases and the cave is less fearful and threatening with Haru in front of him. Blue eyes pierce his soul and Makoto finds himself crawling forward, body shivering.

“Makoto.” Haru sings his name and it’s the most beautiful thing Makoto has ever heard. It fills him with happiness; his mind is wrapped in a calming blanket and all he wants is to be with Haru and hear his name spoken like magic.

“Makoto.” Haru’s tail swishes in the water and he pushes himself up the rock until he is able to latch onto Makoto’s arm and drag him forward, closer to the water. Fear wells up deep inside Makoto as the dark water reaches closer and he balks in Haru’s grip.

“Makoto.” Haru’s voice is like honey the way it drips down and clings to Makoto’s skin. It makes him feel protected and loved.

“Haru.” Makoto’s voice is shy and rough and he hates how it sounds in that slimy cave but it makes a warm smile appear on Haru’s face. Murmuring softly, Haru rubs Makoto’s head and relaxes him further.

Lulled into a light sleep, Makoto’s mind drifted through fractured dreams and half-remembered memories. Sunlight splintering through leaves and warming his face where it fell. The sweet taste of a chocolate treat his mom slipped him while studying. The tinkling sound of his siblings’ laughter as they splashed him playfully in the ocean. The taste of salt and brine as he watched the sunlight shimmer and disappear in the blue-green waters swallowing him. The rush of air and pain into his lungs; a possessive grip around his wrist and waist as he stares into bright blue eyes.

With a scream, Makoto wakes and claws at his arms and stomach to rid himself of the slimy grip from his dreams. Shaking, he turns and finds Haru curled next to him, tail swishing idly through the water as he watches Makoto throuh slit eyes. A thrill of terror sweeps Makoto’s body and the hair on his arms rise in alarm. He’s suddenly very aware of the way Haru is watching him; the way Haru’s body tenses as Makoto slides away, wrapping his arms around himself to get warm. The water splashes ominously as Haru uncurls.

“Makoto.” Haru’s voice spreads thickly around the cave, surrounding Makoto and leaving him oddly relaxed. “Come back, Makoto. I want to be near you. I can’t reach you up there.”

Makoto shudders as Haru’s fingers crawl through the glimmering slime and reach for him. Revulsion forces a sob from his chest and Makoto is suddenly afraid.

“Haru?” His voice is nearly a whisper. “Haru, how did I get here? Where I am? I-I want to go home.”

A sharp crack vibrates through the save and Makoto flinches. Haru’s tail slaps the surface of the water again as his shoulders bunch and tense, his arms flexing as he drags himself up the rock.

“No!” The word is barked; forceful and overwhelming in its denial. Then, as suddenly as the anger came, it was gone and Haru shook himself before laying back on the rock. One slender hand reaches out for Makoto, beckoning him closer as bright blue eyes watch him intently.

“Come here, Makoto. I want to touch you.”

Trembling, Makoto moves unconsciously until Haru’s arms wrap around his waist. His feet dip into the cold water and Makoto gasps in shock. Soothingly, Haru’s fingers rub his neck and shoulders and Makoto relaxes little by little until his face is buried in Haru’s neck. He feels safe here, protected.

“You belong with me, Makoto. You belong here where I can keep you and protect you.” Haru’s voice is like honey. It coats Makoto’s ears and calms his frazzled nerves. It makes the cave warm and fuzzy and Makoto fights the giggles that threaten to burst from his lips. “I won’t let you go anywhere; I won’t let anyone else have you.”

The soothing circles drawn on his back feel good. The chill of Haru’s skin makes Makoto feel flushed and warm. The gentle swish of the water as Haru’s tail swings back and forth lulls Makoto into a daze.

“I won’t let you go, Makoto. I love you too much.” Haru whispers into his ear and Makoto can’t stop the giggle that bursts from his lips, burying his face in the crook of Haru’s neck.

+++

It’s been days since Makoto last saw Haru. Or maybe it’s been hours. He can’t tell the difference anymore but he does know that his stomach hurts and he has trouble getting his body to move. He’s so tired and the glimmer in the cave is getting weaker and weaker. Makoto is all alone and the noises he hears scares him but he can’t gather enough energy to do anything more than twitch against the slimy rocks.

The water is dark and still before him, shimmering occasionally when a drop of water falls from the ceiling and creates ripples. Those are his favorite moments now, the ones he lives for because the water catches the shimmering sparkle that’s dying and reminds him of stars in the sky he used to name.

Or is that a dream? Something that happened to someone long ago that he thinks is himself?

His throat is dry and he can’t move his tongue. The water is inviting as it laps at the rocks just below his face. What would it be like to let the water take him? Would he find his home again? Would he see the smiling lady in his dreams who gives him chocolates?

“An acorn rolled down and down; He suddenly fell into a pond.” Makoto tried to sing, sighing as the water rose higher and higher up the rocks.


End file.
